kn_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shiro Tsukikage
'Shiro Tsukikage '''is a White Fang initiate and the younger brother of Ryu. His weapon of choice is a pair of blades that combine into a bow, which he has named Kagengetsu. History Shiro was originally born Mistral royalty. Though he and his older brother Ryu were very close as children, as a rift between parents started to form the same was mirrored in the two brothers. When Shiro was about 10 years old, the conflict between his father and mother came to a head and his father left for Menagerie. Shiro was given a choice of who to stay with and, having grown to fear the responsibilities of his royal status, went with his father. Though he tried to reach out to his now-estranged brother after the fact, none his messages were responded to. Appearance Shiro is a young rabbit Faunus with lightly tanned skin and white hair. His eyes are bright red with pink pupils. His faunus trait is an unusual one - he has rabbit's feet at the end of his legs. This trait causes him some mild problems; despite the structure of his legs allowing him to run and jump higher and faster than normal, when he's just standing up straight he often struggles to keep his balance. In preparation for joining White Fang, Shiro makes his own version of the uniform, which he continues to wear afterwards despite being told they would have distributed him one upon his arrival. The outfit consists of a high-necked sleeveless tunic over a short-sleeved mesh top. Over this, he has a bracer/belt that resembles a waistcoat in shape and holds his weapons. A second belt hangs off of this, with a quiver attached in the back for his arrows. He wears knee-length, slightly puffy pants and modified boots. Around his shoulders is a white hooded cloak that extends to his knees in two parts. He also has a bracer on his left arm that extends to the elbow. Whenever he's out on a "scouting mission", he keeps the hood up and hides his face with a mask that ties in both the White Fang masks' Grimm influence and kabuki stylings. Personality Shiro is a natural sweetheart. Perceptive and sympathetic, he can easily tell when something’s bothering someone and always wants to help. Much like his brother, he won’t take “no” for an answer. Despite this stubbornness, though, he can’t handle confrontation. He's always going out of his way to encourage others, sometimes to the point of ignoring his own problems. He got where he is mostly on talent alone; though he is willing to put in the work, he doesn't tend to need to. Expert at the “puppy dog face”; it is his most powerful weapon. He's skittish and jumpy, and hates surprises. He apologizes a lot, practically on reflex. If you insulted him he’d probably thank you. When he becomes excited about something he’ll talk about it nonstop under his breath. If he finds someone he really likes, he latches onto them; he doesn't like being on his own. This is part of the reason he's so determined to reunite his family. He's usually very level-headed and tolerant but if something really pushes his buttons his temper is as bad as his brother’s - almost worse because of who it’s coming from. Powers and Abilities Weapon ''Main Article: Kagengetsu Shiro most often uses Kagengestu in its bow form. The bow has a a long range and quite a lot of power behind its shots. Shiro uses his Semblance to make himself able to land almost impossible shots. In its melee form, Kagengestu is dual-wielded as a pair of curved tantō blades. Their reach is fairly long, allowing Shiro to stand back from combat and only move in when he needs to. Semblance Shiro's semblance, nicknamed "Fortune", tips fortune in his favor. When Shiro activates it, he gets an influx of good luck, allowing him to avoid attacks, land tricky maneuvers, or otherwise alleviate a dangerous situation. These avoidances usually manifest in a "lucky coincidence", for example, a weapon breaking before it can hit him. His semblance is also the cause of his expert marksmanship. This ability is not passive and Shiro has to purposefully activate it, meaning if he's caught off guard he won't be able to use it. Its effects only last for a few minutes at a time before ending and needing to be "recharged" before any further use. The luck only affects himself, i.e. it doesn't cause bad things to happen to other people even if it would benefit him. Relationships Ryu Diane Trivia * Shiro alludes to the White Rabbit from ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. ''For more information on his character allusion and other creative choices, see Shiro Tsukikage/Behind the Scenes. * Shiro is the Japanese word for "white." * Tsukikage (月影) translates to "moonlight" or "moonbeams." Category:Fraymotif's characters